shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Harris
'''Owen Harris '''is the 'New Guy' in Season 1, which was released in the updated Surviving High School. Owen was introduced as the new main male protagonist of the game as a replacement of Howard and John who were the main male protagonsits of the game before they graduated, and Owen came. Owen's most notable story so far has been his relationships with Zoe and Paige. Storylines Owen first appeared at Centerscore High as the main character during the megapack that was released as part of the major update of the game. Owen was greeted by Zoe and has a liking towards her. Nate slams Owen up to a locker because he likes Zoe as well. He tells Owen to back off. Owen continues to get closer to Zoe regardless. This causes Nate to hate Owen more and he hires Wes to discover more about Owen. Wes discovers that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High after he accidently put a guy from another school on a weelchair during a game of football due to the pressure from his dad. Owen then moved to Centerscore to live with his Grandma Betty. Nate taunts Owen about his past and Owen stops going to school. When Zoe finds out what Owen did, Owen apologizes to the guy who he put on a weelchair and Zoe is pleased with Owen. Zoe is furious when she finds out what Nate did. Owen decides to carry on playing football and joins the football team. When Owen and Zoe are about to kiss Howard comes into play stopping the kiss. Owen later joins Centerscore's high basketball team. When Zoe decides to run for social chair, Owen develops a dislike to Paige who is competing against Zoe as Paige is nasty towards Zoe. However, when Owen and Paige are paired up in a physology project, the two start to get closer after Owen realizes that there was more to Paige than he thought. The two then kiss. Owen becomes confused about his feelings between Zoe and Paige. Zoe then starts to have a crush on Owen and is upset when she finds out that Paige and Owen kissed and she realizes that Owen likes Paige. Zoe attemps to get closer to Owen regardless although nearly gives up when Autumn makes her realize that sometimes it is best to change course. However, Zoe still decides to carry on trying. Paige is then sent back to her old school, Monarch Prep, by her mother and stepfather and is put on lockdown as they want to keep her away from Owen. Zoe discovers what happened to Paige and tells Owen. Zoe and Owen then go to Monarch prep and are schocked when they see Paige on lockdown. Owen and Zoe then play the parts as Romeo and Juliet in the school play. However, Paige then escapes from Monarch Prep and goes to the school play where she arrives to see Owen and Zoe kissing in the scene, upsetting her. Paige is then found by Principal Whitford and taken back to Monarch Prep. Owen then sneaks in to Monarch Prep and he is able to get next to Paige's window. He hears Paige talk with Prissy about how she is going to the Debutante Dance for spring break. As the nerds are going to a robotic competition near the Debutante Dance, Owen joins Robotics Club so he can come. With the help of Erik Ericson, Owen finds Paige although she is not pleased to see him because of his kiss with Zoe. Owen is upset when he finds out that a new guy named Cromwell is trying to date Paige and he fights with Owen. When Owen is about to injure Cromwell, Paige stops him because she loves Owen. Owen and Paige start officially dating. Owen then says an emotional goodbye to Zoe when she graduates. Despite his commitment to her after Paige's mother splits with her fiance Tad leaving them with little money, it is revealed that during the summer break before the new school year in Troublemakers that Owen brokeup with Paige because of her money issues. The breakup, though his decision, takes its toll on Owen leaving him stressed, exhausted due to lack of sleep, and ended up being why he was put into the Troublemakers program at school. Allison Applebee, a new student who was put into the group as a punishment for performing judo on another student, noticed bruises on his knuckles and had asked him about it, Owen admitting that he overheard Zach Wells talking poorly about Paige in the halls and had punched him. He also exposes a part of his history before the football incident, explaining how he was apart of a bad group of kids in town called The 12th Street Kids who would go around spraying graffiti, play pranks, and smash mailboxes. In the episodes bonus scene and later near the end of The Fashionista, he meets face to face with Dom, an old friend of Owen's who is still a 12th Street Kid, who hopes to persuade Owen to continue with his old ways and create mischief with him. Personality Owen is a nice guy with a tough background having had a strict father that put large amounts of pressure on him to do well in football. He is very athletic because of joining the football team and the basketball team and he is generally understanding. Relationships Zoe Davis His first official friend at Twin Branches, the two have had a complicated relationship from the very start. Owen admired her kindness and loyalty towards her friends and developed a strong crush on her early in the beginning of their friendship. Their budding relationship stemmed suspicion of feelings from their friends and a threat from Nate Crawford, a jealous friend of Zoe's who liked her, but the two always denied having a crush on the other. Sam Hill, Zoe's cousin, thought Owen was sketchy since he never shared any details about his past and pushed for Zoe to ask him about it. Owen confided in her about a football accident that occured at his last school where he tackled a player too harshly and paralyzed him. The incident scared Owen and he moved to Twin Branches for a new start away from his history. Zoe encourages him to apologize to the guy he hurt so he can receive closure and move on with his life without being weighed down by the guilt. Zoe and Owen almost confess their feelings for each other multiple times but are stopped by the appearance of Howard, an ex-boyfriend of Zoe's who had broken up with her before moving to college. Owen remained a friend to Zoe while she got back together with Howard although he showed signs of being jealous and uncomfortable when others talked about the two of them hanging out or kissing. Growing feelings for Paige Lenx, a rival of Zoe's, Zoe starts to feel again for Owen after she and Howard decide to part ways again until she graduates high school. At the Winter Dance, Zoe attempts to tell Owen how she feels about him when they are interrupted by Paige. Zoe is left alone crying. In the season 6 finale, Graduation Stories, Owen debates all day what to put in her yearbook as his parting words. In the end, Owen tells Zoe that she has been there for him since day one and he treasures her friendship. He tells her he loves her and they hug, signifying their mutual interest in just staying friends. Paige Lenx Owen doesn't really like Paige when he first meets her. Everything is about her and popularity. He defends Zoe when she is nasty towards her. When Zoe and Paige are competing for social chair Owen doesn't like Paige, until the very end. When Howard comes back and Owen is jealous of Zoe he invests time in Paige. The teacher assigns them lab partners, and the two develop a liking towards others. They end up kissing. When they discuss the kiss they get into an argument, and argue the kiss meant nothing to them. But then Paige buys him new shoes because spencer told Paige he needed new basketball shoes. When Paige invites Owen to a "party" for Thanksgiving he accepts. When he gets there he calls Zoe because there is no music or naked guys running around. He asks her about if she knew about the party she says no and in the background Paige's maid says"Your boyfriend is here Paige". At this time Zoe wants to date Owen. He hangs up and Paige comes out. He asks what's going on and she says its dinner for Thanksgiving. He threatens to leave if she doesn't tell him three things she likes about him. She says" Your hot, nice and funny, oh and you are a pretty good kisser too:)".In the break up. Owen apologize to Paige and tell her that he still care about her and then they kiss.Good news Paige and Owen are dating again. Ben Kale Spencer Cooper Age Owen's specific age is unknown although he is probably a Senior. Trivia *Adopts a dog in Dog Days and names him Hamlet. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Powen lovers Category:Poor Category:Football Team Category:Popular Category:Single Characters